If You're Not The One
by wingsoflove
Summary: ExT Eriol Tomoyo Eli Madison... he came back, to be with the one he loves... songfic... hope you like it R&R oneshot


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

here is my primary shot at CCS fanfiction.

I must warn all of you, though, that writing has always been my waterloo.

It was very difficult for me to finish this.

Hope you all like it =)

Also, I have only watched about 4 episodes of CCS so I have no idea about its story.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here.

Am only using Eriol and Tomoyo and the song "If you're not the one"

By Daniel Bedingfield for the purpose of entertainment.

No payment, whatsoever is obtained from this fanfiction.

If I am violating any rules, just drop in an email.

Please don't sue =)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If You're Not The One

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you're not the mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you're not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know what the future brings_

_But I know you are here with me now_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

Eriol Hiiragizawa was standing beside a big oak tree in the gardens of the Daidouji's mansion, staring at the beautiful lady sitting on the bench reading a book. The wind was caressing her long, silky hair and the sun was making her porcelain cheeks flushed.

It had been seven long years since he last saw her. The last time was when she turned eighteen and into a sight to behold.

Now he stood there. Wondering why he ever left. He had been so stupid, so scared. If he was the reincarnate of the greatest magician of all, why did he not know that Tomoyo was the only one that could make the ice around his heart melt?

He took in a deep breath and started walking the path towards her. It felt like walking on cloud nine and he felt lightheaded. He knew there was a silly grin on his face but he cared less. The wind was blowing his hair as well and, to his appreciation, cooling his heated cheeks. 

Tomoyo looked up when she heard footfalls on the graveled path of the garden and was surprised to see Eriol walking towards her. Her lips parted and her eyes opened wide. Then a smile crept to her lips and she suddenly leaped from the chair and ran towards him.

Eriol stood with arms wide open, awaiting his Plum Blossom.

His love.

"Eriol!" she breathed as soon as she stepped into his arms. Tomoyo enveloped her arms around him tightly, tears began falling on their own volition.

Eriol chuckled, lifted her up and brought her around in a circle. "Tomoyo, I missed you so much," he said before placing her on the ground again.

He breathed in the scent that had haunted him those past seven years. He pressed her further into his embrace, as if trying to embed her into his being. And they stayed that way, afraid that if they let go, one would disappear… again.

Eriol eased his hold after what it seemed like an eternity. There were still matters that needed settling as soon as possible before anything else. On top of it, his long delayed declaration of love.

He broke free from her hold but still kept her at arms length. He looked deeply into her misty violet eyes.

"You're back," she stated, still smiling.

"I am back," he repeated.

"Why?"

"Unfinished business," he answered. "It's time to live my life, to face the future. There's no point in living today with and for my past. I am not Clow Reed. I am Eriol Hiiragizawa. He was long gone. Even if I have powers like his, that doesn't mean that I have to live my life for him."

He cupped her face with his free hand, while the other held her by the waist. He wiped away the tears that fell awhile ago. His angel… at long last.

"I am sorry it took me so long but I have to prepare for the future. I have done everything I could and there's only one thing missing. _You are the one missing."_

Tomoyo took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Y-you might have mistaken me for somebody else. I am just your friend. I am not your destiny. You should be saying this to Mizuki-sensei. I—"

"Destiny is what I choose for myself and what I feel for Mizuki-sensei is respect," he said, cutting her off.

Dumbfounded, Tomoyo just stared at him. She could not believe she was hearing those things… in reality. Those words could only be heard in her dreams, and not in a million years, she thought she would hear those in actuality. There was still somebody up there who heard her prayers.

"If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today? When you're in my arms, why does it feel like you were made just for there to stay?" Eriol reasoned out, trying to convince her that what he felt was true. "Tomoyo, if you're not mine, you would have long given your heart to another man. But you have been there for me through the years. You have been my confidante, my friend. You have become my life. You have lifted me up when I was down. Because of you, I have the strength to stand at all."

Eriol dropped a feather-light kiss on her lips. "I love you," he declared, kissing her once more. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." His kisses grew deeper. "Will you marry me, Tomoyo?" he asked, breathless, when he broke his kiss.

Tomoyo shed tears of joy once more. "I love you, too." she said while lovingly traced his lips with her fingers while looking into his eyes. "I was so afraid what my future would bring. I always knew that you and I were not meant to be. But you are here with me now. We'll make it through, so long as you are the one I share my life with."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

For years, they kept in touch, corresponding either through letters or emails, calling when one desperately needed the other.

They had become the best of friends. How it started, nobody knew. Probably because one lost what she had and the other could not have what he had. Both of them were similar in every aspect, like in wealth and standing in the society. Even in physical attributes, they have the same hair color and both were tall to fit each other.

They had become the talk of the school, perhaps of the town, for they were seen together very often during elementary and high school days. Especially when Li and Sakura became a couple, they had become their chaperones; the ones always behind talking and laughing with each other.

And that was when it started.

When the beating of his heart started.

He had witnessed how Tomoyo grew into a beautiful lady. Each day, his feelings for her deepened. It frightened him so much. It was not meant to be. He had a destiny to fulfill, and that was with Kaho Mizuki, which, for the life of him, he could not understand because of the big difference in their age.

The final straw was when she celebrated her eighteenth birthday. She looked so regal in her simple white off-shoulder gown that left him speechless all throughout the party. Appearing nothing was going on was the hardest thing for him to do, since he was asked to do the honors of becoming her escort. 

She stayed beside him all through the night. Her smile that seemed to buckle his knees was plastered on her face. And it was enough to bring him to insanity. The following day, he packed up and left for England with Spinel and Nakuru, without any goodbyes. Three days later, he worked up the courage to call Tomoyo and told her that there was an emergency with their business in that part of the world.

A lame excuse. But that was all he could come up with to put distance between them. To sort out his feelings.

"I'm sorry I have to leave in a hurry. I received a notice that there was a problem in one of our business here in England. I—it was on the verge of shutting down and—" Eriol could not take it that he was lying to her so he stopped abruptly.

Tomoyo gave out a sigh. "I hope everything is going to be all right," she said, disappointment and sadness evident in her voice. "Will you stay there long?"

Eriol ran his other hand through his hair and gave out a deep breath. "I don't know," he said, finally.

Tomoyo remained silent, unbeknownst to Eriol, tears clouded her vision.

"But don't worry, I'll write you a letter, send you emails and call you often," Eriol promised, breaking the silence that was stretching for far too long. He had no plans of doing either of what he said but somehow he felt he owed it to her. He felt her sadness, which made him glad for that would only mean she cared for him.

Tomoyo remained silent. She felt her tears would not hold on much longer and she was afraid to let him know how she felt.

Eriol sighed. He could not understand everything but he'd be damned if he let her grieve. "Hey, whatever happened to the guy who drunkenly dived into your pool on your birthday?" he asked her instead, trying hard to lighten the mood.

Tomoyo gave a broken laugh and told him what he missed when he left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

Years passed.

Eriol decided to stay in England. With him were his guardians: Nakuru and Spinel. Mizuki-sensei also followed after a year. 

He studied through college and took full control of their business when he graduated. He buried himself in his work. The only time he took his rests was when he knew that she was home during the night in Japan. They chatted about every subject under the sun, and moon, in the internet. Sometimes it was not enough that one had to call the other, asking an unimportant question as an excuse to hear each other's voices.

Tomoyo did the same thing: graduated college and took over their branch in Japan. She also buried herself in work during the day and communicated with him at night, well, almost every night.

Even apart, they had a pretty much idea what was happening with each other. But nobody, in the last six years of being apart, questioned each other about their personal lives. Primarily, because both knew that one was destined with another and that the other felt something special for somebody else.

Then, one night, he drew out his clow key. It was years since he last used magic. There had been no real reason to use it. But that night, it was time to really face reality. It was expected of him to fulfill certain "destinies" as they put it, being the reincarnate of Clow Reed. 

One of which was to be with Kaho Mizuki, who was much, much older than he was and who, he guessed felt something for someone else.

Both of them were trapped in a destiny that wasn't.

He tried to be the man the he was supposed to be; tried to understand his sense of duty.

He even gave it a try one time when he asked Kaho out to dinner. But it only left him more questions. They were obviously not suited. After an hour, they decided to call it a night and went home. That night, he lied down on his bed and started picturing his future.

That was when realization took its toll.

He wanted to have kids of his own. Being an only son, he felt that it was only fitting to have more children to brighten up his home. He desperately wanted to have a daughter to begin with, one with long, dark hair and violet eyes, with a smile to make his day bright and a voice to lull him to sleep at night. 

One just like Tomoyo Daidouji.

His heart beat faster when thoughts of her entered his mind. He suddenly wanted to live as Eriol Hiiragizawa, not Clow Reed. He needed to live his life, to be with somebody he chose, to do the things he wanted. 

Clow Reed was long gone. Eriol had done one destiny by making Sakura the next Card Mistress. There was no point in denying himself of his happiness.

The next day, he called for a meeting. He proposed that it was time to expand their business by putting up a branch in Japan. It was met with approval. It took him a year to prepare and as soon as it was established, he took the first flight towards Tomoeda, dragging along his surprised guardians.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know this much is true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray that you're the one I'll build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

_'cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_and I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

_'cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_and though I can't be with you tonight_

_know my heart is by your side_

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize," Eriol told her as he enveloped her once again in his embrace. "I was so stupid."

"Hush, now," Tomoyo said, soothingly caressing the hair on the nape of his neck.

"This magic that I have was no match for the power of love. And I accept my defeat," he looked at her in the eyes, his other hand cupping her face. "I want to share my life with you, and I pray that no death will make us part. I promise I will love you all my life."

He kissed her passionately, making up for the lost time. "I really missed you so much." He kissed her once again, lightly this time. "I did not want to run away, but I couldn't take it… I didn't understand. But I asked myself, if I am not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?"

"I can tell," she said, smiling. "So, what do we do now?"

"Get married," Eriol answered right away. "I don't want to lose too much time. I have moved the corporate office here in Japan. That way, I could be with you while I supervise the operations in England. I feel it's time also to expand and this is the first step to take. I don't want to move you and I would like to our family to stay here anyway."

Tomoyo laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. "We'll make it through, don't worry. I will always be there for you."

"Whatever happens, my heart will always be right by your side."

"I know."

"Did I tell you I love you?" he asked, innocently.

"Yes. But you may tell me again."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_fin_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

hay! I've done it finally!

Hope you all like it

A.N. I really have no idea what's the time difference between Japan and England, sorry.

Never been to both countries and am too lazy to research.

I have another work in progress, quite longer than this one.

Hopefully, I would be able to upload the first chapter pretty soon.

 l  please click below 

 l  for review

\/ thanks


End file.
